Bulgarian Princess
by MademoiselleRiddle
Summary: Emiliya is the daughter of famous Quidditch star Viktor Krum and is determined to follow his footsteps as an unbeatable seeker. But her plans are altered when her father informs her he thinks it best she transfer to Hogwarts for her last three years and sends her to stay with his old friend Hermione. How will she handle her new life in the United Kingdom? Next Gen story.
1. Unsettling News

When I found out my father was taking me out of Durmstrang for the remainder of my education and transferring me to Hogwarts I was originally pissed. How could he expect me to go to school in a completely different country for my fifth, sixth, and seventh year?

After I had practically a meltdown and used a few curses I probably shouldn't my father elaborated for me. Father sat me down in the living room where we had a view of the coast line and sighed, "Emiliya, you need to understand why I'm doing this. You of all people know I love Durmstrang, it was a second home to me when I was a student and I hoped the same for you too, but recently it has become darker than before and I know you aren't meant for the Dark Arts. But your mind is quite pliable when it comes to the two sides, your mother and I can see that and we don't want to lose you to that. I have a very old friend who lives in England and her two children attend Hogwarts and your mother and I believe it best you be sent there."

"But Father, I just used dark magic! See? I can do it, I can be like the rest of the school," I pleaded. I didn't want to leave my friends and life here!

"That's the problem Emiliya, you can use dark magic so easily and I want to prevent that."

"Don't pretend you never used the Dark Arts!"

"I never claimed that, but you and I are very different. I see so much of your mother in you and she would have never lasted at Durmstrang. She originally didn't want you going there, but I convinced her to let it happen. Though now I side with her on the matter."

"The school contacted you about my scores didn't they?" I asked accusingly.

"That too. You are nowhere near where they expect you to be-"

"That's because I'm constantly being compared to you when you were my age and you were a damn prodigy!"

"Language! At Hogwarts there will be no comparison, except maybe in Quidditch."

"And that's something I can actually compete with you in," I said smugly, "I still don't want to go."

"You have no say in the matter, The Headmistress has already accepted you and we are visiting her tomorrow."

I stormed out of the house yelling, "I hate both of you so much!"

I practiced Quidditch well into the night to blow off steam and get my mind off the fact that I would be uprooting my entire life. I could always run away to Bisera's family, they loved me, but Father would know I went there. I thought of other places, but at the end I knew what he was saying was true. I couldn't excel in the curriculum because it was so Dark Arts based and my magic wouldn't conform to that no matter how hard I tried. I was always in my Headmaster's office for it and he was always threatening to take me off the Quidditch team, but he never would. The team needed me. My talent for Quidditch was one of the few things I inherited from my father- that and his dark looks. I was flying before I could walk and shortly after he began training me in the old-fashioned Bulgarian way.

I would miss having the coast to train on when I leave. When a storm was forming and coming in off the water was my favorite time to train. If you can play in winds and rain like that, you can play in anything is my philosophy.

I also loved training with my father before his season started because that was when he was the most intense. Mother always shook her head at us, we would only take breaks to eat and sleep and the routine would start all over at dawn.

I wonder how serious Hogwarts is about Quidditch… They better be serious, I plan on following my father's footsteps as Bulgaria's seeker and I need a rigorous schedule to obtain that goal and hard teams to face.


	2. Starting a New Path

Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter! Just a reminder: Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling!

* * *

I'd gotten next to no sleep that night and woke to my mother bustling around my room packing a trunk for me. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, "Mother, I can do that."

"It's the least I can do, you'll forget everything important," she didn't stop moving around the room.

"Do you really want me to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I think it is for the best you attend a school other than Durmstrang. I recommended the school I attended, but you wouldn't last a day at Boubaxton. The only other great school for you to attend is Hogwarts."

Great, so Hogwarts is like a last resort option for me… This is going to suck so badly. I went downstairs to grab my broom, but Father stopped me, "We're leaving soon so I suggest you get ready instead."

"Fine."

I took the longest shower I could until Mother turned the water ice cold to get me out and I purposely ignored the outfit she put out for me. Instead I put on a Bulgarian Quidditch shirt that was rather tight, jeans, boots, and my father's old Durmstrang cloak he wore to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I thought it ironic I wear it to my meeting at Hogwarts.

"Really?" my mother looked me over from the fireplace next to my trunk.

"Yes, _really_. I'm going to at least dress the way I like since it's the only thing I _can _control."

"Everyone ready? We're stopping at our hotel room in the Leaky Cauldron first to drop everything off then apparating to Hogwarts," Father stated to no one in particular.

I grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Once I was there I brushed off the little soot I had on me and waited impatiently for my parents. My father checked us in and brought the trunks up himself while Mother and I waited in the pub area. To apparate I grabbed my father's arm and resisted the urge to vomit when I felt the unpleasant pulling feeling at my stomach.

When we landed in a warm room it took me a moment to get my equilibrium again. Once I was composed I saw an older witch standing behind a desk, "Mr. Krum it has been a long time since I have seen you."

"How are you Professor McGonagall?"

"Very well, yourself?"

"I am good too," Father's English was always a bit shaky.

"I take it this is your wife Aleksandra and daughter Emiliya?"

"Yes."

I offered my hand to Professor McGonagall, "Hello, I am Emiliya Krum."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Krum. I do believe we have a few things to sort out today. Mr. and Mrs. Krum you can go with Professor Lupin on a tour of the school while I talk with Emiliya."

There was a very young and handsome man in the doorway to escort them around. Before they left he introduced himself, "I'm Professor Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Can't wait to see what you're made of in September."

It should not be legal to have professors that attractive… I was pulled out of my thoughts of a very dreamy young man by Professor McGonagall saying, "So, Miss Krum there are a few things we do not tolerate at Hogwarts and the Dark Arts are one of them."

"Fine by me, I was never good at them anyway. My magic has a personal vendetta against it I think. It would never cooperate at Durmstrang, that's why my grades are so awful."

"You also have to keep your grades up in order to play Quidditch."

"Got it."

"As long as they stay average I will let you continue to play. I'm no fool, I know your goal is to play professionally and Professor Lupin has informed me you aren't far from that goal so by no means do I wish to stop you from achieving that dream. We do not play dirty games here nor do we purposely put other players in the hospital wing so you are going to have to play cleanly your time here or we will have a problem, understand?"

"Yes ma'am. So you assume I will be on a team here?"

"I have no doubt you will be Miss Krum, though you will not be a captain as all of the spots are already filled. Now, on another matter, I believe we should do your sorting here and now instead of waiting for the first day along with the first years."

She got up and walked over to an old hat. I smiled at her, "Thank you, that would be embarrassing doing it alongside first years."

"Now when I place the Sorting Hat upon your head it will determine which house you will be placed in: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin," she said as she placed the hat on my head.

It spoke in my head, _Ah, you are transferring from Durmstrag… One would think Slytherin would be a perfect fit, but not in your case, you are far from that. Hmmm, Ravenclaw will not do, you don't terribly care for knowledge all around. Possibly Hufflepuff, you have a kind heart, you would do very well there… But you have incredible determination and bravery on the pitch, so I_ _would say…_ "Gryffindor!"

She removed the hat and congratulated me and then left me alone to go find my parents. I sat quietly looking around the room scared to touch anything. There was complete order in the way it was decorated and I was nervous breathing would mess something up. Thankfully I wasn't alone for long and my parents and I were off to our hotel room again.

* * *

Later that night my mother was asleep and I took my chance to ask my father a very important question, "What's going to happen with Quidditch?"

"You are going to play for Gryffindor."

"That's not what I mean… With the Bulgarian team?"

"Scouts will be randomly attending practices and matches to make sure you are on still improving and will still be an asset to the team. And I wouldn't be surprised if they ask you to come practice with the team over Christmas Holiday."

"Okay good, I was scared transferring would jeopardize my chances of making the team…"

"Emiliya, you're one of the best in the history of Quidditch, they would be fools to let that change their minds. You're Bulgarian, therefore they believe they get first dibs on you and I know you would choose them in a heartbeat. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :) Please review!


	3. Londoners Talk Way Too Fast

Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

The next day we went shopping for school supplies much earlier than usual. All I needed to were school robes, books, and a pet owl that could travel long distances. After everything was bought and my father created a Krum vault at Gringotts so it was easier for me to access our money we went to a pub in London. We sat in a back corner away from most of the Muggles so we could still talk about certain things without them overhearing.

"So why did we do all the shopping so early?" I asked once our food was brought to us.

"Your father and I actually have to head back to Bulgaria tomorrow morning. I have to help your aunt with the baby and your father has to get to preseason because they just got a new keeper and they want to train him as much as possible," Mum said so nonchalantly.

"And I'm just going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Nonsense," my father said a little loudly, "You will be staying at my old friend's home here in London. You will be able to meet some of your classmates before you start and be able to practice your English."

"So you're just dumping me in the United Kingdom?"

"Emiliya, it's for the best," Mother insisted.

"Yeah, sure, so when are we going to this house in London?"

"After we finish lunch," she smiled and took another bite.

After that statement I just sort of pushed my food around my plate not wanting to eat anymore. I couldn't believe my parents were doing this, sending their fifteen year old daughter to another country for school because she wasn't dark enough for the old one. Or too strong against the dark. Or who the hell knows why. They were pulling me away from my entire life.

"Glaring at your food won't do anything. Are you finished?" My father pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sure."

"Then let's head over to the Weasley's home."

We walked to the home from the pub and it didn't take long. Thought it wasn't actually a house, it was a flat above expensive looking stores. From the outside it didn't look very big. We took an entrance from an alley way and then up some stairs. Father knocked and was greeted by a woman a few years younger than him with brown curly hair, "Viktor! Aleksandra! It is so great to see you two again after so many years! What has it been?"

"I believe your wedding," my mother smiled fondly.

"Far too long then! And this must be Emiliya," the woman smiled as she layed eyes on me.

"Hello," I managed.

"I'm Hermione Weasley, please just call me Hermione. Mrs. Weasley is my mum-in-law. Come in all of you. You have to see Ron and meet the children," she ushered us into the house.

Inside was very grand, much bigger than you would expect from the outside. I assumed they probably used extending charms, which is rather genius. She brought us all into a sitting room, "All three of you make yourselves comfortable. Hopefully I can find everyone…"

Once she was gone I turned to my parents, "She's very energetic."

"She's nervous about meeting you and you not liking it here," my mother said. Then she warned, "You better be gracious while staying and make her believe you like it here even if you despise it. Understood?"

I nodded as Hermione reentered to room followed by a redheaded man and a girl and boy with reddish brown hair, "Alright, I think everyone can manage to introduce themselves."

The man greeted my mother more pleasantly than my father, but was still courteous. When he came over to me he shook my hand, "Ron Weasley, pleasure to have you stay with us."

"Emiliya Krum."

While he was talking to me his son was introducing himself to my parents and was quickly at me. He looked a couple years younger than I and was relatively shorter as well. Though I was tall for my age, which was helpful on the pitch…

The boy stuck his hand out for me, "Hi, I'm Hugo, who are you?"

"I am Emiliya."

"Do you play Quidditch like your dad?"

"Yes."

"What position?"

"Seeker," well he was rather obnoxious. I wasn't used to this. All my cousins knew to just leave me be.

"Wow! I bet you're as good as you dad! Maybe even better!"

"Okay Hugo leave her alone would you?" the girl came to my rescue, "sorry about him, he's a bit of a knowitall and asks a million questions. I'm Rose by the way, we're in the same year."

"Emiliya," I really needed to brush up on my English…

"I apologize in advanced if he follows you around like a lost puppy the rest of the summer. You can just hex him when we get to school for revenge, that's what I usually do," she laughed.

I smiled. I caught school and hex and a few other things. I could feel I was getting very overwhelmed and my mother came to the rescue in her own special way, "Emiliya! I told you to freshen up on your English! You're going to have to work extra hard before school now."

Gee thanks mother… I just found out the other day I wanted to say, but I forgot the English word for day… whatever. I'll figure it all out eventually.

"Viktor, are you and Aleksandra going to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"We do not want to burden you."

"Not at all, I made enough for everyone."

Well, this dinner was going to interesting. I never noticed how fast Londoners talked until now.

* * *

Feedback is much appreciated. Please let me know what you think so far :)

xoxo Mademoiselle Riddle


	4. Snatched the Snitch

Here is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this one!

And I have a little shout out to **AwesomeDolphin **for all the appreciated feedback on every chapter so far :)

* * *

During dinner I sat between Rose and Hugo. Hugo didn't stop talking and asking me a million questions I could only catch half of. Meanwhile, Rose participated in the "adult conversation" more than anything which I found rather annoying. Who wants to talk with adults about work and boring stuff like that anyway? She was an odd one that's for sure. Both children were.

Hermione had settled down a lot more and tried asking me about things, but she constantly used words I didn't recognize. Ron was by far the easiest to talk to. He was a lot less complex than the rest of his family, but not in a bad way. It was much appreciated. I ended up talking to him about Quidditch and he told me how he had been at my father's first Quidditch World Cup and how amazing he played. It was unlike anything many fans had seen before. My father was still in his last year of Durmstrang, so not many people knew just how good he was except diehard fans. Ron's favorite team was the Chuddley Cannons, I wanted to laugh, but there's always a reason behind a favorite team and I didn't want him to go into the story. Ron also told me that his sister's family lived in an all wizard community, Godric's Hollow, and there were multiple pitches for people to play and practice on and the family was heading over there for the day tomorrow. I was so excited.

The rest of dinner wasn't very noteworthy and once we finished dessert my parents left. I was bitter during the goodbye, but still gave them giant hugs and wished them a safe journey home. They wished me good luck at my new school and Quidditch team. I didn't bother reminding them I still have to make the team first… Once they were gone Hermione helped me get settled into the guest room I would be staying in. I quickly fell asleep, for the first time in what felt like forever, without practicing until exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by Rose, "Hey, Emiliya, we're going to be late to our aunt and uncle's house if you don't get up soon. You missed breakfast."

At first I was rather confused who the redheaded girl even was and then it hit me like a truck… Ugh… London. At least I was planning on playing Quidditch all day! I quickly put on yoga pants, sneakers, a Durmstrang tshirt, and a team Bulgaria varsity jacket with KRUM on the back above 7 – the number I aspire to wear on my Bulgarian uniform one day.

I hurried down the steps with my broom (I don't believe in training with pads, it teaches you to push through pain better) and called, "I'm sorry! You should have woken me earlier!"

When I saw everyone by the fireplace with puzzled looks I wanted to kick myself, I need to speak English! I smiled awkwardly, "I am sorry, may I grab a quick food?"

I knew that was in the wrong order, or wrong words entirely, but hey I think they'll get the gist… Hermione smiled and held out a breakfast sandwich, "I thought you'd be hungry."

I took it from her, "Thank you. I eat first then meet you?"

"Sure, when you're ready to head over just grab a handful of Floo Powder and say 'Number 4 Godric's Hollow'."

"Thank you," I sat on the couch and watched them disappear one by one as I ate the sandwich. Once I finished I headed to the kitchen and ate some fruit too. Then I figured I might as well leave and meet these other people who are part of their family. Broom? Check. Should I bring my snitch, bludgers, and quaffle? Hmm… probably… I ran upstairs to grab the trunk and then left for Number 4 Godric's Hollow.

I arrived with no soot on me this time. I smiled with pride, I was getting very good at that. I heard Hermione's voice from the kitchen, "That must be Emiliya, she looks so much like Viktor, but with her mother's stunning beauty."

I walked towards the kitchen and smiled, "Hello."

A redheaded woman – who no doubt had to be Ron's sister – smiled back, "Hello dear, I'm Ginny. Welcome to Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you," that's all I keep saying it feels like. That and hello.

"Where's Harry," Ginny asked Hermione, then called, "Harry!"

A middle-aged man with dark messy hair and glasses came in followed by Ron, "Yes…?"

She motioned towards me, "Guests, yeah?"

"Oh, right," he walked over to me. He went to shake my hands, but they were full with Quidditch equipment so he cleared his throat, "Harry Potter, glad to meet you."

I stared at him. This was _the Harry Potter_! Tri-Wizard Tournament champion, amazing seeker, and the one who defeated Lord Voldemort before I was born… Though I must say I was more star-struck at the fact he's one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever had. I finally stuttered out, "Emiliya Krum."

"How's your dad?"

"Um, good…" Harry Potter was talking to me… I smiled, "You played seeker for Gryffindor."

You could tell he was expecting a comment about Voldemort and not that, "Yes I did. I take it you play?"

I nodded, "Seeker. Future player for team Bulgaria. I plan to beat your records at Hogwarts. I am sorry."

Everyone laughed and he put his hand under his chin, "You sure about that Emiliya?"

"Positive."

"Would you care to test that out? I think we can scrounge up enough kids to have two teams. I challenge you to a match," he smiled wickedly.

"If teams are picked by Hermione without looking."

"Randomly?" he suggested.

"Yes. Randomly by Hermione."

"Deal."

* * *

An hour later we were out on a pitch with a lot of the Weasley-Potter children ready to play (I had yet to introduce myself to them) and a few of the other children from the village. Everyone stood in the middle of the pitch with their brooms – including Ginny and Ron – waiting for Hermione to announce who goes to which side: mine of Harry's.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, "Alright the teams are as followed. Emiliya, James, Roxanne, Albus, Teddy, Lysander, and Ron. Harry, Ginny, Rose, Fred, Hugo, Lorcan, and Lily. You have ten minutes to figure out who is in what position and a game plan."

Everyone on my team came over and I smiled, "Name and position please?"

"James – chaser."

"Roxanne – chaser."

"Albus – seeker."

"Teddy – chaser."

"Lysander – beater."

"Ron – keeper."

"Emiliya – seeker. We're here because Harry challenged me to a match to see who is the better seeker. Albus, would you be beater or would someone else?"

Teddy grinned, "I'll be beater, Al can be chaser."

"Thank you. Who plays together regularly?" I realized Teddy was Professor Lupin, but decided to not question it at the moment. James, Roxanne, and Lysander raised their hands, "James, Roxanne, do as you would usually and help Albus follow. Lysander you do the same and Teddy you follow lead. Ron keep goals out. Questions?"

I saw James roll his eyes and Lysander raised his hand and asked, "Where are you from?"

"Bulgaria. Now focus on Quidditch. We beat them. Get to positions."

We were off when Hermione blew a whistle and I was searching for the snitch, as was Harry. I noticed my team worked pretty fluidly, but they lacked something. British Quidditch was slightly different from Bulgarian. I shook myself out of that and scanned more. I flew up very high to get an aerial perspective and spotted the snitch quickly. I noticed Harry watching me intently so I did as my father always taught me, make your body language show the opposite of what is on your mind. I kept an eye on the snitch without directly turning towards it and I pretended to search for it and watch Harry as well. He was rusty and showed too much, he hadn't spotted the snitch yet. I dropped to the level of the snitch, then a little below while flying closer. Harry still was searching, but not looking at me. I took my chance and flew high again. In one fluid quick move I dove down and snatched the snitch before anyone knew what was happening.

Hermione blew the whistle and I saw a few people look around confused. I smiled at that and Hermione called, "Emiliya has caught the snitch, her team wins!"

I landed and my team rushed me and quickly celebrated. I put everything back in my trunk and Harry came over, "Well done Emiliya, you really are something else. I had no idea what you were doing and then suddenly you had the snitch."

"I know, I was watching you the entire time."

"Really?"

"Yes. My father is Viktor Krum, I learn from the best. I am sorry."

"Your win was well deserved. Now let's go eat lunch."

* * *

What do you all think?


	5. Surprise

In this chapter, and talking in _italic _is meant to represent someone speaking in Bulgarian. I'm trying to make it not too confusing. I hope you enjoy! You meet two new characters in this chapter :) It's extra long as a late Christmas present to you all amazing readers.

* * *

There were about a million of us there for lunch – okay just fifteen – but that was still a lot of people. Us kids got put in the kitchen while the adults went to eat in the dining room. I sat beside Rose and she made sure one of her cousins sat beside me instead of Hugo to give me a break from his constant questioning.

"Alright everyone, let's not be rude. Introduce yourself to Emiliya and tell her what year and house you are," Rose spoke up when everyone began to eat.

"Why don't you start Rosie?" a redheaded boy asked.

"Because she lives with me now, she already knows that information about me," Rose stuck up her nose then turned to Hugo beside her, "She doesn't know your house brother."

"Emiliya knows I'm Hugo and I'm a third year and I'm in Ravenclaw," he was very proud saying his house.

Across from Hugo was a little redheaded girl who had played keeper for Harry's team, "I'm Lily Potter and I'm a third year in Gryffindor."

I smiled at her and beside her was another girl with darker red hair and tanner skin, "I'm Roxanne Weasley, third year Gryffindor."

"James Potter, sixth year Gryffindor and Quidditch captain. I better see you at tryouts."

I smiled widely, "Of course."

Next was the boy who spoke up in the beginning, "The names Fred Weasley and I'm a sixth year Gryffindor."

And lastly beside me sat, "Albus Potter. I'm a fifth year Slytherin."

"Slytherin… hat wanted to put me there first. But it then moved on to between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," I said trying for small talk.

Albus grinned devilishly, "Trust me, as far as I've seen, you're not a Slytherin."

"Do you know where I transfer from?"

When nobody responded I smiled, "This shirt is not my father's. It is mine. I went to Durmstrang."

"Her dad's Viktor Krum!" Hugo blurted out.

Everyone looked surprised and I smiled proudly, "Thank you Hugo for that…"

"No wonder you're so good!" James exclaimed.

"Your father is Harry Potter, does that make you good player?" when he shook his head I continued, "I am good because I work hard. I trained alongside Father for preseason. And every storm I was out practicing to make myself even better. Do not say the reason I am good is my father."

James looked very surprised, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way."

I didn't respond, but began to eat instead. Rose awkwardly put her cup down, "So Emiliya, you get to meet the rest of our family at Grandmum and Grandpa's house on Sunday."

"Speaking on family, you are related to a professor at Hogwarts? He was on my team."

"Oh, Teddy," James smiled, "He's Dad's godson. His parents died in the Second War together right after he was born and his grandparents raised him, but he practically lives at our house. This year is his first year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts? We never had that class."

"It's pretty self-explanatory. Why didn't you?"

Rose sighed, "James, do you not pay attention in classes? Durmstrang focuses more on the Dark Arts than against it."

"Oh. Do you like the Dark Arts?" he asked warily.

"No. I do not."

* * *

After lunch the cousins broke off into groups that I guess they usually spend time in. I snuck off to the Quidditch pitch instead of awkwardly trying to figure out which group to go be in. Besides, I probably wouldn't understand half of what they said.

I was in the air dodging bludgers I'd charmed to go after me, but not beat me to a bloody pulp. They just hit me once and off they go again and just leave a nasty bruise. I'd also charmed the snitch to be extra hard to find so it makes me work and doesn't get too easy. If it's too easy it's no longer making you better.

I was practicing steeper dives than I've ever attempted when I heard someone begin to clap. I grabbed the snitch quickly and landed in front of them, "How may I help you James?"

"Fred and I were wondering where you had gone to and found you here. Seriously, you better tryout, we need a new seeker. Wood graduated last year. He was seeker and captain and I can only fill one of those voids."

"Stop asking, I will be there. I would not miss it. Now if you would excuse me I will get back to practicing."

"Actually, we've decided you need a break and you should come explore Godric's Hollow instead," Fred said.

"Why is that?"

"Because you can always practice, but this may be your one time here and this is a pretty famous area," Fred said it like it was obvious. I'd personally never heard of Godric's Hollow before, but for all I knew it very well could be famous.

"Fine," I quickly put everything away and in the house and came back outside.

Fred laughed, "She can't even speak English that well, but she's got attitude down pat."

I smacked him, "Just show me the famous Godric's Hollow."

We walked around the village, which was a pretty decent size. They showed me the houses of fellow classmates I didn't know and told me stories about them. Like for instance James had pointed to a house, "Professor Longbottom lives there. He's friends with our parents and helped defeat Voldemort. Now he teaches Herbology. He also has three kids in Hogwarts. Frank is a seventh year along with our cousins Luis and Molly. We're convinced he has a thing with Molly. Then there's Alice who is in your year and she's completely opposite her family. She's in Slytherin with Albus and she's something else, I'll tell you that. And then third year Margaret who I'm pretty sure is best friends with Hugo and in the same house as him. Margaret is the sweetest little girl you'll ever meet and Frank will help tutor you in pretty much anything he's good at. Watch out with Alice though, she really hates us Gryffindors, even though her father is head of the house. Her fellow Slytherins got to her."

"I thought everything about blood purity stopped with the downfall of Voldemort."

"For the most part, but there are families who are still hung up on it and most are in Slytherin. And those kids got to Alice and now she agrees with them. Albus isn't like that and neither is his best friend Scorpious Malfoy," James cleared up for me.

"Oh."

"And over there," Fred pointed across the street and a few houses down, "Is where Lorcan and Lysander live. They're both in Gryffindor and the beaters on the team and in your year. They're best friends with Rosie. Their mum is Luna Lovegood, she's a bit crazy but the nicest woman ever. She's outrageously smart."

We wandered as they told me stories of Hogwarts. Soon I was actually quite excited to see the school and people myself. It sounded very different from Durmstrang, in a good way. We were at the back of the village near forest when I told them that, "It sounds so much better than Durmstrang."

We were all surprised and my sudden statement. I felt like I should elaborate on it, "IT sounds like a very different school. Durmstrang was all about power and very affiliated with the Dark Arts, but Hogwarts is opposite. I am excited to go."

"What was Durmstrang like?" James asked.

"It was competitive. A lot of students cared more about the Dark Arts than anything else. It's a different mindset where I'm from. It was always cold, that is for sure. And a lot of snow. I loved playing Quidditch in the snow… Even though I live on the coast at home. I think I just love playing in extreme weather… But that was all I was really good at there, Quidditch. I was known by everyone for it at school. They always compared me to my father and I could only compete with his legacy in that. I got taken out of Durmstrang though because of my scores, they were never good enough. And my parents were not happy about the Dark Arts anymore."

"How so?"

"They say I can use them too easily, but that's only when my emotions are extreme. I could never get a full handle on it and that is why my scores were low."

Suddenly we heard the popping sound of apparating behind us in the forest edge. We turned and I saw my two best friends from Durmstang and Bulgaria. Branimir put his hands on his hips, "_Our krasivo tsvete managed to fail out of Durmstang… What should be the punishment Nikolai_?"

Nikolai pretended to think for a second, "_Quidditch privileges? No wait… tickle fight…_"

They lunged for me and I squealed because I knew I couldn't out run them. Maybe I could out fly them, but I didn't have my broom. My two best friends tackled me to the ground and soon I could hardly breathe and I tried to yell, "_Okay, okay we get it!_"

We got up and I hugged both of them as tightly as I could. Then Nikolai asked, "_Why the hell are you in England!?_"

Oh right, I'd forgotten where we were… I looked to see James and Fred incredibly confused with their wands out. I sighed and switched to English, "Put away wands, they are my best friends. Branimir and Nikolai."

"Oh no Nikolai, her English is terrible…" Branimir laughed.

"Indeed. She's never been the best at that," Nikolai joined in the laughter and stuck his hand out, "Nikolai Stanimir."

James shook it, "James Potter."

Then Fred, "Fred Weasley."

That was all repeated when Bran stuck his hand out, "Branimir Plamen."

"How are you good at English?" I finally asked them.

"Practice," Bran smiled, "Quidditch players need to be good at it. We aren't all lucky enough to basically already have a spot on team Bulgaria."

"Yep, I'm probably going to come here to play after I graduate this year," Nikolai said, "Which, by the way, I'm rather annoyed at you that I now have to find a new seeker for my last year playing at Durmstrang."

"I am sorry. Father and Mother are making me transfer to Hogwarts."

"We know, Nikolai stopped by your house and your father told us where you were."

"Wait so you went to school and played with Emiliya?" James asked.

"Yes. Our krasivo tsvete is more like an otrovna zmiya on the pitch," Bran ruffled my hair and I hit him back.

"What does that even mean?" Fred asked.

"Oh, our nickname for her is beautiful flower, but on the pitch she's really more like a poisonous snake," Bran explained.

"I hate you," I glared at him. I hated my nicknames, but I must say I probably respond quicker to them than my actual name now. I've had them since my first year at Durmstrang, Bran's second, and Nikolai's third.

"Would you like to come back to my house?" James offered.

"No thank you, we actually have to get to London soon. I have tryouts for a few teams and Bran decided to come along and see if maybe he can tryout too. We're great chasers, but together we're like one player."

"What teams?" Fred asked, "Because when I graduate I'm hoping to get onto Puddlemere United."

"Them, Wimbourne Wasps, Falmouth Falcons, and Appleby Arrows."

"Good luck," Fred clapped him on the shoulder, "Maybe one day we'll play together, or against each other."

"Thanks."

They said goodbye to the guys and then when they got to me I got pulled into huge hugs that squished me just a bit. Bran ruffled my hair one last time, "_Show 'em what Bulgaria is made of krasivo tsvete. I'm really going to miss you, but you better come visit over holiday."_

"_I love you Emiliya, if you ever need anything just floo or owl or send a patronous. Whatever it is you know we'll come. That's what best friends are here for. I'm glad I got to play by your side for four years, you truly are a gifted player," _Nikolai pulled me into another bear hug. And as soon as they'd randomly shown up, they were gone.

* * *

What do you guys think of Bran and Nikolai? Please let me know :)

krasivo tsvete = beautiful flower

otrovna zmiya = poisonous smake

Thank you for reading!


End file.
